


[Cover] Pulse

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Stumbling upon a tweet and being very thankful for it.Half of this, is a sign of appreciation for unicornpoe's idea—and of course, the other half is for FinAmour. For a well-written ficlet. Small things are enough sometimes specially when it equals the big ones.





	[Cover] Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480187) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



[](https://imgur.com/aQHwYkW)


End file.
